


When A God Is Forgotten

by Fishystar



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Angst?, What happenes when a god is forgotten, im bad at tagging, this probably works for any show involving gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar
Summary: What really happens when a god is forgotten?  What becomes of those that served the forgotten god?  What is to become of their shrine?





	When A God Is Forgotten

When a god is forgotten, it doesn’t die.  Because a well-known god can die, and be reborn.  No, when a god is forgotten, it disappears.

  
  


When a god is forgotten, their shrine remains.  It was built by the humans after all, but the humans don’t take the shrine down, because not only was the god forgotten about, but so was the shrine, and the humans never even knew about those that might have lived with the god.

  
  


When a god is forgotten, they leave behind those that it was close to.  Not the humans, for they have forgotten the god- but the Regalia that they took in, the familiars they had contracts with; are left behind with memories of their missing master.

  
  


When a god is forgotten, those that served the god, are on their own once more.  Those that served the god have only a few options.

 

Some will stay at the shrine and wait for a god that won’t come back.

 

Some will go and find a new god to serve.

 

And some will go back to the way they were before.

  
  
  


But no matter what choice they make, no matter how hard the may try.

...

They will never forget the god they once served.

 

 

 

But even if the human kind forgets a god.  It will never be completely gone.  For when a god is forgotten, it may disappear from the earthly plane, but it will never disappear from the minds of those that served them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random thought I had, and I decided to start typing, and I ended up with this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
